1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to muzzle compensators and more specifically to a muzzle compensator which is readily adjustable for right and/or left handed use without the use of special purpose tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of weaponry, a muzzle compensator is needed to inhibit muzzle climbing during automatic weapon fire. Since the muzzle normally climbs up and to the right for the right-handed shooter and up and to the left for a left-handed shooter, it is important that the muzzle compensator be capable of accurate orientation for optimum compensation.
Generically, muzzle compensators are devices which cause most of the propellant gases behind the projectile to be vented counter to the direction of muzzle climb. The muzzle compensators of the prior art are rotatably received on the end of the muzzle and use a jam-nut to retain it in any desirable orientation. Not only do the compensators of the prior art require a wrench or other special purpose tool to loosen the jam-nut to adjust the muzzle compensator, but the accuracy of alignment of the compensator lies within the skill of the person doing the adjustment. Since this generally occurs in the field, the compensator is not accurately aligned; thus, it is not as effective.
Thus, there exists a need for a muzzle compensator which is readily and accurately adjustable in the field to accommodate right or left-handed users without the use of any tools.